fynncampaignsfandomcom-20200213-history
Iomedae
History As a mortal, Iomedae was a human. At the age of 16, she became a night and ascended to lead her fellows in the years to come. At the age of 32, she became the most recent person to pass the Test of the Starstone and acquire a spark of divinity. Her actions caught the notice of Aroden, who chose her as his herald. Iomedae served him in this capacity until Aroden's death, after which she took over many of his followers and legacy, and became known as the Inheritor. Appearance Iomedae manifests as a valiant sword-mistress in full plate mail, wielding a longsword and a heraldic shield. Her shield casts a holy light, blinding evil beings, and her aura causes malevolent forces to tremble and falter. Relationships Iomedae views Cayden Cailean, Sarenrae, and Shelyn, and allies. She harbours a grudge against Pharasma for keeping the truth behind Aroden's death a secret. There is also a slight rivalry between Iomedae and Irori and their respective followers. Irori's worshipers, believing that anyone can achieve divinity through rigorous discipline and self-improvement, consider achieving godhood via a magical artifact as cheating. With the exception of Asmodeus, Iomedae never associates or parleys with evil gods or fiends. She treats the Lord of Hell with extreme caution, and never in more than an advisory role. Church The Church of Iomedae is assertive and vigilant in rooting out evil. Having inherited many of Aroden's faithful, Iomedae and her priests continue to promote his teachings, although they tend to be more progressive in their thinking than he ever was, and feel themselves less inhibited by the events of history. Servants Worshipers and Clergy Personal cleanliness as well as an honorable demeanor are both very important for her followers, who are known for their sense of justice, swordcraft, statesmanship, and their desire to bring "civilization" to those "without it". Adventurers who honor Iomedae sometimes wear a narrow white, red, yellow, or gold chasuble. Young knights who are inspired by classical, courtly tales tend to follow Iomedae. They can be counted on to remain idealistic, even in the face of great evil. Their honor and faith are strong enough to overcome the vices and sins of their enemies. Iomedae's paladins are also among the most prominent and well-represented in the Inner Sea region. Certain dedicated worshipers of Iomedae perform daily obediences in order to receive a divine blessing known as a boons from their god. Iomedae's obedience takes the form of a ritual in which the worshiper holds his primary weapon in front of him with the goddess' holy symbol attached. He then prays for guidance and protection from the Inheritor, while promising to follow her teachings. When performed correctly, the ceremony is said to instill preternatural skills in diplomacy and knowledge of all things pertaining to the noble classes. Her priests are composed of clerics and paladins, who perform an hour of prayer a day, in addition to a weekly public worship service. Their formal raiment includes a white cassock with gold or yellow trim and mitre, while on non-festival days they dress in similarly colored, if less ostentatious, clothing. Unique Servants Hand of the Inheritor The herald of Iomedae appears as a golden-skinned angel who embraces honorable combat and the encouragement of just rulers, and the promotion of valorous deeds. Jingh This servant of Iomedae manifests as a wheel of bright white metal illuminated by holy fire. Peace Through Vigilance This servant is a young but cheerful and spirited celestial gold dragon. Saint Lymirin This former priestess of Iomedae sometimes appears as an eagle-headed winged humanoid. Temples and Shrines The temples of Iomedae function as both a church and living space for her holy knights. Former temples of Aroden are frequently converted into honoring the Inheritor. Temples are often painted white and feature arched entrances, pillared courtyards, fountains, and statues. Holy Texts Acts of Iomedae Her holy text is called the Acts of Iomedae, or more often just the The Acts, and recounts the 11 miracles she performed during her mortal life. Holidays The 6th of October is Ascendance Day, commemorating the day Iomedae took the Test of the Starstone and achieved godhood. Inheritor's Ascendance is celebrated on the first of August every year to mark the day when the goddess became the herald of Aroden. On the 19th of September is the Day of the Inheritor, which marks the entrance of Aroden's faithful into the church of Iomedae. Iomedae's Church has a number of other festivals including First Crusader Day on 6th August, Armasseon on 16th August, and Remembrance Moon on the day of the full moon in May. Presence on Fynn D